The Game
by johneytiger
Summary: Johney thinks it'll be a normal day. Jokes on him! Rated m for violence and language. This is my first story please review and help me make it better. Contains Mob Talker Mod and a few other surprises.
1. meet johney

Well I have never been the most popular person ever. Oh forgot to introduce myself.

My name is Johney. I am 16, 6' 2" tall, and I have dirty blond hair and blue-green eyes.

I usually wear a green bandanna, an orange shirt with a black jacket and black finger-less gloves, and blue jeans and black shoes. Oh and by the way, I'm white.

Now I can get on with the story. Anyway the day started just like any other and by that I mean it sucked.

My neighbor Jessica had woken me up since my parents were out of town so she came to get my "lazy ass" up.

After the rude wake up I walked to the bathroom to brush my teeth, readying myself for the day. After I brushed my teeth, I walked to the kitchen for some breakfast.

I really enjoy minecraft so I went to my room to start up my world. That's when shit hit the fan.


	2. the creepy situation

Sorry for the short chapter. Description and all that jazz.

Anyways on with the chapter!

JOHNEY'S POV

I started up my world and saw something kinda strange. There was a creeper in my house. I ran away but it followed me. It seemed to be actually sad, and that caught my eyes so I walked up to it. I could've sworn that I heard a giggle, but then it exploded and instead of the "you died" screen it simply said boom. I figured I was just still groggy from waking up so I dismissed it. As I was leaving I heard something under my bed, and went to check it out "awe shit!" I yelled as something grabbed my hand. "You're mine" said the mysterious voice. I woke up in a field "where am I?" I asked out load. "You're in minecraft" "who's there" I asked "It's me silly" ok so it's a girl "umm… should I know you?" SMACK! "WHAT THE FUCK!" I yelled now furious. "You know very well why I smacked you Steve!" Ok back up. "What did you call me?" I asked "wait you're not Steve?" "No I'm not" I replied. I have not looked at her yet but when I did I was stunned she was beautiful. She had orange hair and wore a green hoodie with a creeper face on it and REALLY short shorts. She looked embarrassed for the mix up… or I think that's why. "Oh my Notch I'm soooo sorry. My name's Cupa "Cute name" I said "Are you hitting on me!" she yelled angrily. "N-no I'm just being friendly honestly" "Well ok but I'm watching you" did she just wink at me?


	3. Wood nough said

Now accepting OCs here's the template

Name:

Gender:

Hair color:

Skin color:

Personality:

From: the country and state

Weapons: none if doesn't have weapons

Anyways on to the chapter

"Well?" Cupa asked. "What?" "What's your name?

Cupa's POV

"Oh I'm Johney" He said. "Johney can I ask you a question?" Oh my Notch how do I ask this. "Umm… sure ask away" Johney said. "Are you a human?" "What do you mean?" "The only human is Steve." I said.

Johney's POV

"What about the villagers?" "Oh they don't count they're soooo stupid " Cupa said. I was shocked but knew it was true "Anyways I'm gonna go" "But why?" Cupa asked. " I have to get some wood, wait not like that!" I was too late she was already laughing so hard I thought she was gonna pass out. "Are you done" I asked impatiently. "Yeah I'm done well bye then" She looks sad maybe I should. No! I just have to survive. "Goodbye Cupa" "Bye Bye Johney" And with that I headed to a near-bye forest.


	4. A new character?

Well I have been doing quite short chapters, but to make up for it here's a longer one.

I headed to the forest to get some wood, but tripped over something "What the hell? Oh it's just a stick. Wait a minute there shouldn't be any sticks on the ground" "Hey can I have my stick back" "Who's there?" "Hi my name is Ethan. Now give me my stick!" He looked about my age and wore a green sweatshirt and black pants he had brown eyes and black hair. "Oh this thing? Ok but try not to leave it lying around again." "Ok I'll keep that in mind. By the way what's your name?" "My name's Johney, I'm gonna go I'll see you later hopefully" "Oh where you goin? " Why does he want to know where I'm goin? "I'm gonna get some wood from the forest" "Ok I'll come with you" Wait what. "Umm… ok let's go" What is with him? Why is he joining me? Why..."HEY! I asked a question Johney" "What is it Ethan?" "How come you're here? You don't look mincraftian" "Oh I-I don't know" I lied. After awhile we built a house, well it's more of a shack out of some smooth stone and oak wood. "So it's finally done" "You're damn right it's done!" Ethan sounded more upbeat than normal what was goin on? "Well it's getting late we better go inside Ethan" "Oh OK I'll be in in a minute"

Ethan's POV

Ok hey inside "you can come out now" "O-Ok"

Did anyone get the reference? Anyways PM me if you have an idea for the mystery girl or guy you guys pick if he's gay or straight. Don't let him down haha just kidding see you next time.


	5. Johney sees WHAT!

Sorry for the delay I had some personal matters. You know I have priorities. Anyways on to the chapter!

I hadn't been able to before but I got a good look at her. She was blonde and had blue eyes. How generic. She was wearing a purple and red striped shirt under a green stripe hoodie. She must like stripes. She also had a pair of blue sweatpants and black shoes. "Thanks for saving me from those zombies" "no problem Bethany wait here I have to ask Johney something"

Johney's POV

As I was finishing putting down the two beds Ethan came inside "Umm can I ask you something" Ethan asked. "Sure shoot" "Can someone live with us?" "I don't know. Who is it?" "Her name is Bethany Scott" "Well ok but if she tries anything funny I'll slit her throat" She was settling in when I noticed a weird metal thing and I immediately knew what it was. "What's that Bethany" I asked knowingly. "Well I kind of always carry a weapon" She said sheepishly. "I will be the one to protect the house you'll have it outside here but inside it'll be put in the chest" "Seems fair" Ok I'm gonna go get some wool for your bed I'll be back soon" "Kay see ya later Johney" About an hour later I came home with wool beef and eggs. "AHHHH HARDER!" "What the fuck?" As I walked into the house I saw Ethan fucking Bethany. "Guys can you wait until I make the separate rooms at least?" They then noticed me and then hid their bodies under the blanket. I threw the wool and wood and said "Here's for your bed and walked out to get more materials.


	6. old miss dynamite

_I'm gonna try to make the chapters a littlelonger each time, don't like it? Blame the writer, wait I'm the writer…well shit. anyways ON TO THE CHAPTER!_

_Johney's POV_

What the hell did I just see "BOOM!" huh? "Did I scare you?" as I turned around I saw none other than miss dynamite Cupa. "Well did I?" "Umm yeah you did but why do you wanna scare me? "Cause I'm a creeper silly!" ok well that was unexpected "What do you mean?" "How simple can it be I... am... a... creeper." "Well isn't that nice" "HEY WERE ARE YOU GOING!" she sounded really pissed but I couldn't stay there so I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. Would you have fucking stayed she was a damn creeper!

_Cupa's POV_

Oh man this always happens! "Come back I'm not gonna hurt you!" "Yes you are you're a fucking CREEPER!" W-What? No it can't be I thought he'd understand "No please come back" I whispered holding back tears. Why could no one ever like me? I guess I'll just have to make him love me.

_Johney's POV_

What the fuck?! I didn't know she was a creeper. Was I too hard on her? She was actually kinda cute. Wasn't she crying? Oh I hate to think of making someone cry. Should I go and find her? "HEY earth to Johney we need your help over here. Think you could lend a hand?" Ethan said. "Well I kinda have something I need to do first" As I was going to walk away a hand grabbed my shoulder "Hey man you know I'm here for ya right?" "Of course I do… but I need to be alone for a little bit that's all"

_Cupa's POV_

If he wouldn't be my friend then I'll make him my friend HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! "Cupa is that you why are you laughing like a mad woman?" Oh shit its Johney! "Oh well Long story short I got a lot of things on my mind" "Well I wanted to know how you were doing" "Why would you care I'm just a no good rotten creeper anyway right?" yeah I'll make him feel bad about it that'll show him "No no that's not what I meant at all Cupa I just don't have a good history with creepers that's all" Was that what all that fuss was about? "Well I don't wanna talk to you" the silent treatment will do him good "Well if you don't wanna talk to me I'll just be going now" Well shit that backfired "Umm….if you want to stay I guess you can if you want to" why the hell am I this nervous! "That's very tempting but I really must go been nice seeing you again Cupa.

_Johney's POV_

I just had to get away from Cupa she's the strangest girl I've ever met. Well I might be exaggerating a bit but she's just fucking creepy haha creepy classic. Yeah what the hell was with that laugh? As I was running I couldn't help but feel I don't get a good vibe off her.


	7. question time

Question time!

Pm me questions to the characters and im not saying that you can put dares [or so I say ;)] anny questions and they'll answer them so get them in!


	8. Bye Bye

i am discontinuing but i WILL find someone who can write well and tell them my ideas and how it should go for a sao fanfic sooo... look forward to that


End file.
